


A Reminder

by highgarden123



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highgarden123/pseuds/highgarden123
Summary: Laura's attracted to her new TA. Carmilla doesn't approve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, so sorry if it's not that great. I got bored studying ahahaha

“She’s super tall as well,” Laura adds, tossing her bag onto her bed where it lands on her yellow pillow and rolls clumsily to the side, books and pencils half spilling out. She pays it no mind as she spins and half runs, half walks to the fridge, throwing open the door and scanning eagerly for any food.

“Danny Lawrence, you say?” Carmilla’s tone is carefully offhand, conspicuously casual – Laura grins, still at the fridge. She knows Carmilla well enough now to be able to tell when her girlfriend’s just a tad jealous. Just a tad. She picks out a tub of chocolate ice cream and closes the fridge, turning around to face her girlfriend lying languidly on her bed, a half open book on her lap.

“Yep! So tall and her hair – oh god, that shade of red does things to me.” Truthfully, Laura really isn’t that attracted to her new TA, but the look on Carmilla’s face and the way her lips are pressed together tightly is a reaction that she wants to see through. Diabolical, she knows, but fuck it. Teasing Carmilla Karnstein is one of her favourite things in the world.

Carmilla is silent, eyebrow quirked, eyes boring into Laura. “Anything else about her that does things to you?” she asks, her tone acid. There’s a ghost of a smile on her lips though, and Laura stifles a giggle as she shovels a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

“Those legs.” She gestures to her own, rather short ones. “I bet she works out every day. Probably does a lot of cardio too, but holy shit, she was wearing shorts today and I couldn’t keep my eyes off her.” Only slightly false. Danny Lawrence _did_ have legs to die for. Not to mention her smile when she’s genuinely excited about something – she’d been teaching Laura and her eyes had just lit up. Laura’s fond of her new TA. Not interested, just attracted (anyone would be).

Laura watches her girlfriend as she props open the book on her lap and snorts. “Feel free to keep talking, cupcake,” Carmilla says, smirking. “I could not care less about your attraction to Danny Lawrence.” Laura scowls. Dammit. Carmilla is not easy to get riled up. Shrugging, she spins around in her chair and boots up her computer. Whatever. Maybe it’s time to record a new vlog. She scrolls through her folder of vlog ideas, all ideas of teasing Carmilla forgotten.

It’s after a few minutes of relaxed silence that Laura is suddenly aware of a presence behind her. A tingling on her exposed thigh – she glances down and her eyes widen at the sight of her girlfriend’s fingers tracing patterns up her thigh. It’s only when she closes her eyes and hears Carmilla’s gentle breathing right next to her ear that she’s aware of the other hand on the arm of her chair and the body behind her, effectively boxing her in.

“So, cupcake, what about me?” Carmilla breathes huskily into her ear. Laura feels a shiver run down her spine and she quickly sets the tub of ice cream down on her desk, her hands involuntarily curling into fists. She half opens her eyes as she feels a hand sweep away the hair at the nape of her neck and a soft pressure as Carmilla presses her mouth to it. Slow, soft, wet, Carmilla kisses a lazy trail from her earlobe to her shoulder, each kiss a deliberate reminder of just how physically close they are right now.

Deep within Laura, a small fire ignites.

Fuck, she can’t let Carmilla win so easily.

“You?” Her voice is just wobbly enough to notice, and she berates herself in her mind, even as Carmilla’s hand moves from her thigh to her arm, stroking along its entire length as slowly as if time has stopped. Get a grip on yourself, Laura Hollis, she firmly thinks. You’re supposed to be the one doing the teasing.

“I mean, your hair’s just black…nothing like red…” she gasps as Carmilla sucks her earlobe, biting and nibbling. There’s a pressure building up between her legs and the fire within is spreading, slowly but surely. Laura twists in her seat, struggling to contain herself, but it’s not working. She can feel Carmilla everywhere; behind her, around her, above her. She lets out a small moan and hears Carmilla chuckle throatily.

“Cupcake, I’m not in a mood to hear my girlfriend gush about another woman right now.” Strong hands grasp the arms of her chair and spins, forcing an exhalation of air from her throat. Laura opens her eyes wide just in time to see Carmilla swing her leg over the side of the chair and settle comfortably on her lap, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Laura knows that look too well.

She gulps.

“I think,” Carmilla murmurs as she gently grabs a handful of Laura’s hair and pulls, forcing Laura’s head back, “that we need a reminder here.” Laura lets out a small squeak as Carmilla’s lips attach to her throat, sucking and licking.

“Carm…” she mumbles. It’s no use now. Carmilla sucks a hot path of kisses down her neck and then moves to her jaw, her tongue slipping out to trace the delicate line. And then she pulls Laura’s face down and presses her mouth to hers, and the fire in Laura roars as tendrils of heat snakes down her arms and legs and blooms within her stomach. Carmilla bites her bottom lip and she gasps, moaning into her girlfriend’s mouth, and she feels Carmilla smirk against her mouth.

Laura’s a mess and she knows it.

“Still thinking about your TA?” Carmilla murmurs against her lips. And then Laura grins.

“Yeah, actually, I am,” she breathes. She moves her head back so she can see Carmilla’s face (she’s just in time to see Carmilla roll her eyes) and surreptitiously slips her hand under Carmilla’s black tank top, gliding her hand across Carmilla’s stomach. Carmilla’s mouth falls open in a small ‘o’, and then the corners of her mouth curls upwards and suddenly Carmilla looks predatory.

“Oh, babe, you’ve done it,” Carmilla declares throatily, and – shit, she always forgets the disadvantages of having a vampire with super speed and strength for a girlfriend – the next thing Laura knows, her back is slamming into the wall of their small and cramped dorm room and the breath is knocked out of her.

Carmilla is suddenly everywhere as she pins Laura’s wrists above her head with one hand, the other gripping her waist under her shirt as her mouth attacks Laura’s. Laura moans as Carmilla’s tongue forces her way in. There’s a fire burning all over her body and the pressure between her thighs is building, and she’s aware that Carmilla is pressed against the entire length of her body and now Carmilla’s mouth is moving down to her neck, licking and biting, and she’s moaning her girlfriend’s name over and over again.

Carmilla suddenly slips her hand inside her jeans and then her fingers are stroking her folds up and down, and Laura spasms at the sudden contact.  
  
“You’re so wet, cupcake,” Carmilla whispers, and then she thrusts a finger inside her and she screams. Carmilla latches her mouth onto her neck again while her fingers move inside Laura, and Laura can barely stand, her knees buckling.

Carmilla kisses her aggressively, their lips moulding and melding, and her hand releases Laura’s wrists. Laura runs her palms up and down Carmilla’s back, gripping her shoulders and shuddering as Carmilla curls her finger inside her, rocking her against the wall. And then she slips her hand out of Laura’s jeans and Laura groans in disapproval, but Carmilla’s hands are then on the backs of her thighs as she hoists her up and Laura locks her legs around her waist as Carmilla singlehandedly tears her shirt off her in a frenzy.

“I liked that shirt!” Laura gasps huffily, but in the next moment it’s forgotten as Carmilla turns and unceremoniously tosses her onto her bed, crawling over her and trapping her once again beneath her body.

“I love the way you moan my name, cupcake,” Carmilla whispers sultrily. There’s an ache between her legs that Laura can’t ignore, and she glares at Carmilla as her girlfriend hovers above her with a smirk that clearly tells her that she’s aware of just how much Laura needs her right now.

“Fuck, Carm, if you don’t finish this now I’ll f-“ Laura doesn’t get a chance to finish as Carmilla’s mouth crashes onto hers, licking and biting her lip. Bold fingers palm her breast through her bra, rolling her nipple, and Laura arches her back as Carmilla slips a hand under her to undo her bra and hurl it away to the corner of the room. Her breath comes in short bursts as Carm kisses a wet trail from her mouth to her ear, from her ear down her throat and chest where she captures her right nipple in her mouth.

Fire shoots up Laura’s stomach and she knows her panties are ruined as she gasps Carmilla’s name incoherently, a wave of pleasure rolling through her body and culminating at her core, leaving her shuddering with desire and need.

“Carm,” she pleads, and Carmilla complies, undoing her jeans and hurriedly rolling them off her legs and discarding them somewhere in the room. And then her head descends without warning and she takes Laura’s undies between her teeth and rips, and then Laura is entirely naked and soaking wet.

“Cupcake,” Carmilla drawls, pushing Laura’s thighs apart and settling between them. “You smell divine.” And then her she latches her mouth onto her clit, sucking and licking, and Laura’s body bows off the bed as she whimpers. Carm’s hand on her stomach pushes her back down to the bed. Teeth nip at her most sensitive area as Laura grinds her hips, and she feels Carmilla smile against her, and then there’s nothing but pleasure as Carmilla slips two fingers in and begin to stroke, mouth still on her clit.

“Fuck,” Laura cries, her hands twisting in her duvet and her toes curling. “Fuck, Carm, fuck…” And then Carmilla adds a third finger and her tongue swirls around her clit, and the fire inside Laura is spitting and roaring and rushing downwards towards her core, her climax.

“Come for me, Laura,” whispers Carmilla, her lips on her thighs and fingers inside her and hand stroking her hipbone. “Come.”

And Laura does. With a gush of heat and electricity that reverberates through her body in one rolling motion, it’s as if a something has exploded inside her and she lets out a scream, her walls constricting around Carmilla’s fingers in one pulsating beat. And then the energy’s gone, and Laura’s coming down from the high of the orgasm, her body settling back onto the bed. Carmilla climbs up beside her and pulls the duvet over them both, wrapping her arm around her stomach and pulling her close. Laura turns and cups Carmilla’s face, kissing her gently.

“So about that TA…” Carmilla says with a smirk. Her fingers gently trace patterns on Laura’s stomach, and Laura nestles her head in the crook of Carmilla’s neck, a wave of tiredness sweeping through her suddenly.

“Who?” she asks innocently, and smiles to hear Carmilla’s laugh rumble through her.

“I love you, Carm,” she mumbles, closing her eyes. She feels Carmilla stroke her hair, and she feels so safe, cocooned within the duvet with her. There’s nothing in life she enjoys more than naps with Carmilla.

Apart from…well, the obvious.

“I love you too, cupcake.” And then Laura drifts off to sleep, all memory of tall redheads forgotten.

 


End file.
